Gotcha!
by chounojou
Summary: Yah, namanya juga usaha. For TRID Valentine event. Overcooked Potato-san, this is for you! OwO Modern!AU


" _Full-brewed hot tea_ , Chai, ukuran _tall_." Ishikirimaru menghapal baris itu diluar kepala. Setiap kali wanita itu ke sini, dia akan memesan minuman itu. Ya, meskipun ke kedai kopi, wanita itu selalu membeli teh.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak memesan kopi," dan kata-kata itu akan selalu Ishikirimaru katakan kemudian. Setiap kali, wanita itu akan tertawa ringan saja, mungkin menganggap Ishikirimaru hanya menggoda agar terlihat ramah. Anehnya, kali ini, wanita itu akhirnya menjawab.

"Lambungku tidak cukup kuat untuk mencerna kopi."

Kini, giliran Ishikirimaru yang tertawa. Setelah mengisi gelas dengan air panas, dia mengambil kantong teh Chai seperti yang wanita itu pesan.

"Yah," katanya sambil menyerahkan pesanan wanita itu, "pesanlah kopi sekali-sekali."

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku tahu namamu."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Setelah membayar, dia segera pamit, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mencari tempat untuk duduk. Ishikirimaru tidak perlu banyak menebak. Wanita itu akan duduk di dekat panggung _live music_ , mencari stop kontak. Selalu seperti itu. Wanita itu akan membuka laptopnya, mulai mengetik sesuatu—mungkin novel—dan kemudian lupa akan dunia nyata.

Ya, Ishikirimaru sudah hapal semua gerak-gerik wanita itu. Dia kemari _sesering itu_ , tapi tidak satu kali pun Ishikirimaru mendengar namanya disebut untuk mengambil pesanan. Itu karena wanita itu selalu memesan teh, dan teh selalu dibuat langsung tanpa pemesan harus menuliskan nama.

Benar-benar misterius, dan Ishikirimaru suka itu.

 **Gotcha!**

by

 **chounojou**

Disclaimer

 **Touken Ranbu (c) DMM/Nitro+**

Warning(s)

 **Modern!AU**

" _Pesanan atas nama?"_

Hari ini, wanita itu datang lagi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih gugup dari biasanya. Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini dia juga memesan sebuah kue _red velvet_.

"Ada acara khusus hari ini?" Ishikirimaru tergoda untuk bertanya. Wanita itu mengangguk dengan gugup, berkali-kali mengatur napasnya. Setelah Ishikirimaru perhatikan, pakaiannya hari ini juga berbeda dari biasanya. Blazer itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa wanita itu kenakan.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan _editor_ ," jawabnya. Ishikirimaru tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya tebakannya benar, wanita itu menulis novel.

"Wah, semoga beruntung," tapi hanya itu yang Ishikirimaru katakan. Wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu duduk di tempat biasanya. Dekat dengan panggung _live music_ , mencari stop kontak. Hanya saja wanita itu tidak membuka laptopnya. Mungkin dia duduk di sana hanya karena kebiasaan.

Menarik sekali.

Ishikirimaru memang sibuk, tapi dia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik keadaan wanita misterius itu. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi seorang pria kini duduk di hadapan wanita itu, mengatakan sesuatu sambil menunjukkan kertas naskah di tangannya. Wanita itu mendengarkan dengan serius, mencatat sesekali. Senyum tersungging di bibir wanita itu—yang lebih merah dari biasanya, mungkin dia berdandan lebih keras karena ini acara penting.

Ishikirimaru jadi iri pada si _editor_.

Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar. Bahkan setelah si _editor_ pergi, wanita itu masih tersenyum sumringah. Ishikirimaru ikut merasa lega, entah kenapa. Wanita itu segera membuka ponselnya, menelepon seseorang, dengan riang—dan lantang—memberitakan hal baik yang baru saja dia alami.

Wanita itu biasanya diam saja menatap laptopnya. Tidak tersenyum, hanya serius menatap layar. Melihat wanita itu ceria seperti ini, rasanya seperti tidak nyata. Ishikirimaru jadi menyadari, ternyata dia memang tidak mengenal wanita itu. Ah, tentu saja.

Ishikirimaru saja bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Ishikirimaru menanamkan itu dalam hatinya. _Aku akan mendapatkan namanya._

000

" _Chocolate Chip Cream,_ ukuran _grande_." Ishikirimaru mengucapkannya tepat sebelum wanita itu mengatakan pesanannya. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya bingung, dan itu membuat Ishikirimaru menambahkan, "Aku yang bayar."

Wanita itu tertawa lagi. Memang tidak seriang hari sebelumnya, tapi tawa ini juga menimbulkan efek yang sama pada Ishikirimaru.

 _Jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat_.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," kata wanita itu. Ishikirimaru tersenyum menang.

"Selamat, kulihat novelmu akan segera diterbitkan?"

Wanita itu segera tersenyum lebar. "Ya, kau mengetahuinya?" baru kali ini dia berbicara pada Ishikirimaru dengan nada riang. Ishikirimaru hanya mengangguk.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku atas hal itu," kata Ishikirimaru.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja," wanita itu berkata dengan senyum senang, lalu, "terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," Ishikirimaru balas tersenyum. Dia mengambil gelas dan spidol, dengan senyum yang sedikit nakal, ia bertanya. "Jadi, pesanan atas nama?"

Tawa riang yang kemarin terdengar lagi. Wanita itu bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata. "Ya ampun," katanya sambil menyeka matanya, "jadi karena itu?"

"Ya," jawab Ishikirimaru, masih dengan senyum yang sama, "jadi?"

Wanita itu menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, kuhargai usahamu," jeda sejenak, wanita itu melirik tanda nama di dada Ishikirimaru, "Ishikirimaru- _san_." Wanita itu menarik napas, dan itu butuh waktu yang lama—bagi ukuran waktu Ishikirimaru.

"Namaku..."

Dan Ishikirimaru tersenyum sambil menuliskan nama itu pada gelas...

... _juga pada hatinya_.

 **Gotcha!**

 **END**


End file.
